The present invention relates to an axial translation device for partly finished cigarettes.
In particular, the present invention relates to a device which can cooperate with partly finished cigarettes disposed alongside one another and aligned in two substantially parallel rows fed by a transporter in a direction perpendicular to the axes of the partly finished cigarettes themselves.
The present invention can be advantageously utilised when, for any reason, the distance between the two rows of partly finished cigarettes must be varied such as, for example, in the case when it is required to insert a double filter between two partly finished cigarettes each aligned on a respective said row.
In general, it is known to effect axial displacement between partly finished cigarettes constituting the two adjacent rows mentioned above by utilising a single spacer conveyor on which the partly finished cigarettes of each row are lodged in sliding supports which are axially movable with respect to corresponding supports of the partly finished cigarettes of the other said row under the thrust of actuator means.
The known solutions described above, even though very simple from a structural point of view, involve significant difficulties when the said spacer conveyor is not accessible from both its axial ends because of its assembly position. In fact, in this case, it is very difficult for an operator to perform any control operations and, above all, to undertake maintenance of the slide supports disposed adjacent to that end of the said spacer roller which is inaccessible.